Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grain transilluminating device used for crack inspection or the like of grains such as rice grains.
Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a rice grain transilluminating device which causes light to be transmitted through rice grains for inspecting the presence or absence of a shadow in the rice grain to find cracked rice grains (refer to Patent Document 1).
The rice grain transilluminating device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a sample dish having a transparent bottom face, a light source causing light to enter the bottom face obliquely, and a housing including the light source and having an upper face provided with an opening receiving the sample dish, wherein the sample dish is rotatably disposed in the opening of the housing.
According to the rice grain transilluminating device, the light can be caused to be transmitted obliquely through a plurality of rice grains placed on the sample dish to detect cracks on the basis of shadows appearing in the rice grains. Moreover, according to the rice grain transilluminating device, since the positions of the rice grains can be changed with respect to the travelling direction of the light by manually rotating the sample dish, all of the cracks whose orientations are variously different depending on the rice grains can be detected.
In the above-mentioned conventional rice grain transilluminating device, the sample dish is rotated to move the rice grains. Therefore, even if a cracked rice grain has been once able to be found, there is a concern that which rice grain is the cracked rice grain is lost in the next stage.